Jae Eun
The youngest girl in PURETTY, Jae Eun is one of the girls who came abroad from South Korea to study the art of Prism Shows at the Pretty Top agency in the anime, Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future. Jae Eun is a natural airhead, and is more than a bit clumsy. A sweet and honest girl. However, she is quite selfish, and a big crybaby. She also falls in love rather easily. Jae Eun's most noticeable catchphrase is "Paku-paku" (meaning "munch munch"). Her best friend in Prizmmy☆ is Reina. Role in the Plot Jae Eun meets Reina when she is lying down on the lawn, "munching" on the sun. She feels that she can recharge by eating the light of the sun, and explains the different colors of the sun and their meanings. Reina soon finds out that Jae Eun is a Korean abroad student who came to study at Pretty Top, and she is also going to the same middle school as her. Although they were very good friends, things got a little rocky when Jae Eun falls in love at first sight with Itsuki Harune, not even knowing his name. She asked Reina to write a letter to Itsuki when she wanted to go out with him, not even taking the time to think about Reina's feelings. After Reina did not write her a letter even after she said she would, she yells at her, saying that she couldn't focus on anything wholeheartedly except Prism Shows. Reina yells back, saying she's busy and she can't just babysit Jae Eun all the time, to which Jae Eun ran off crying. However, she wanted to apologize to Reina, and tells her she found another prince, her "knight". Fixing a Flaw and the Debut Jae Eun, who learned about PURETTY's main flaw along with the other members at the training camp, was pretty sad about it. She mumbled unhappily as she munched the sun, saying that it did not taste good as she saw off Prizmmy☆ and the others to the Stand Up Girls Cup. Soon after this, during one of Prizmmy☆'s Prism Shows, she was invited along with the other members of her group to debut as Prism Stars, as the group PURETTY (they were not named before this point). As part of their outfit designed by Yun-su, they were also sprayed with a beautiful perfume, making them smell divine. She commented that "Every step I take, it smells so good!" Jae Eun worked with PURETTY as a unit for quite a while, acting as the rival of Prizmmy☆. She helped with the scavenger hunt on the cruise ship, revealing to her friends and rivals that she had found yet another love interest, that love interest being Shou, who However, when Kyoko Asechi demanded that the teams shuffle, Jae Eun was placed in Sprouts, along with her good friend Reina and Ayami. As time passed into Winter, Jae Eun decided that since Shou only has eyes for Aira, she would give up on him. Her affections quickly moved to Shiotani, the chef at the high-class restaurant Sprouts visited together. However, Jae Eun's love was quickly extinguished when she discovered that he was in love with his childhood friend Kurumi. Depressed for a moment, she then swore to cheer him on. In order to bring her back and bring in customers, Jae Eun and Sprouts worked together to put on a Prism Show. In their Prism Act, Shiotani proposes to Kurumi. Jae Eun enters the Road to Symphonia tournament with Sprouts. She does not notice the difference in Aira, and is entranced with the rest of the audience. Sprouts takes fiifth place out of six entries in the tournament, placing much higher than the Beef or Chicken or Fish unit, and placing just a bit below P&P. Trivia *Jae Eun is played by Madoka Yonezawa, who also plays Serena Jounouchi. *She is the only member of PURETTY who hasn't been the center position during a performance. Category:PURETTY Category:Sprouts Category:Dear My Future Category:Dear Princess Category:Pretty Top Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Prism Stars